


Behind a Touch Screen

by HerLoyalShipper



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sherlock, Bisexual John, But Not Much, Drunk Sherlock, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Oblivious John, Textfic, Texting, agnst, cases, mystrade, relationship, sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a textfic mostly between John and Sherlock but will feature some Lestrade and Mycroft. It is AU so there is no Moriarty because I can't deal with that level of angst. Mostly just fluffy everyday life at Baker street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunck

John/ _Sherlock_

_Jooooohn - Sdh_

Sherlock what’s wrong you never text like that - JW

_I sent to the pub wth Llestrade. I solveed the caase - SH_

Oh god are you drunk - JW

_Nooo. I Juss had a fews pinys - SJ_

Where are you I’m coming to get you - JW

_Back at backer stret - Sh_

I’ll be home in 20 minutes - JW


	2. Aftermath

John/ _Sherlock_

_I am terrible sorry for my behaviour last night John please do forgive me - SH_

It’s okay Sherlock I think I will be having a discussion with Greg about letting you drink - JW

_Greg? - SH_

Gregory Lestrade Honestly Sherlock how long have you know the man and how many times has he saved your obnoxious ass you can at least remember his name - JW

_But it’s such a common boring name - SH_

So is John - JW

_But you’re not boring - SH_

Well… Thank you - JW


	3. I need you

John/ _Sherlock_

_John we have a case - SH_

No. You have a case. I have 20 to 30 patients a day that need medical advice - JW

_But I need you - SH_

Really? - JW

_Yes - SH_


	4. Are you Mad? We need milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! I am loving this textlock so much. Thanks to all you that have given me kudos I love you all. Some of the chapters will be longer than others. Some are just short little fluffy moments while some may even lean towards storyline if you squint really hard. I'll try to update pretty often but if I fall off the face of the earth don't worry I will come back.

John/ _Sherlock_

John? _\- SH_

_JOoohn- SH_

_Jawn- SH_

_Where are you John? - SH_

_Are you still mad? - SH_

_John??? - SH_

You bloody well know where I am Sherlock and yes I am still mad - JW

_I said I was sorry - SH_

Sorry can’t fix everything Sherlock. You made me leave work to come on a case with you and then you left me on a crime scene - JW

_I didn’t_ mean to. I am very sorry John. It won’t happen again - SH

It better not - JW

_Are you coming back to Baker Street now? - SH_

Yes of course - JW

_Good we need milk - SH_

One day Sherlock you will learn to get milk yourself - JW

_Not likely that’s why I have you - SH_

 

 


	5. The Time Sherlock was Bloody Brilliant

John/ _Sherlock_

_When did you leave? - SH_

I have work today Sherlock I left around 8 you said goodbye - JW

_I did. Well Never mind. I solved the case - SH_

That’s fantastic Sherlock. Going to tell me how you did it? - JW

_It was the wife. Quite simple really. He was obviously a serial adulterer and her tears were quite faked when we went and talked to her yesterday. I couldn’t figure out how exactly she did it until I remembered the tea. She opened a new box of leaves when she made us tea when she had an open box already. She had been poisoning his tea for years one poisoned tea for every night he spent away from her. His affairs literally killed him - SH_

Wow. That’s incredible. You are truly amazing. The tea - JW

_What shall you call this one on your blog? - SH_

Maybe an affair to die for - JW

_Oh how so unoriginal - SH_

How about cheating death? - JW

_How romanticized- SH_

How about. The time Sherlock was bloody brilliant AND FIGURED OUT THE TEA WAS POISONED? - JW

_Much better- SH_

Git- JW


	6. Be Nice

John/ _Sherlock_

_John where are you- SH_

I’m on a date Sherlock. I told you that this morning. I wouldn’t be home tonight - JW

_Is it with the one who likes yellow too much. The one with the nose or the lady from the clinic who wears far too much perfume? - SH_

I never mentioned anyone at the clinic - JW

_You have been coming home lately in a good mood and I can always smell a rather strong females perfume- SH_

That’s brilliant and yes. Her name is Sarah and I really like her so be nice - JW

_When am I ever nice John- SH_

You are nice to me - JW

_I like you- SH_

Be nice or I will bin all the experiments in the fridge Okay? I have to go Sarah is coming back. Don’t expect me home tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow - JW


	7. Bored and He's on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long :(  
> I missed you guys sooo much  
> Here is a few chapters as an apology for leaving you guys for so long

Greg/ _Sherlock_

_Bored - SH_

Don’t you have John now to entertain you - GL

_He’s on a date- SH_

Oh. Want to look over some cold cases down at the station - GL

_Yes - SH  
_

_Thank you- SH_


	8. Is there Mystrade???

Greg / _Mycroft_

Sherlock’s down at the station looking through some cold cases - GL

_Thank you for informing me. - MH_

He says John is on a date - GL

_Ah yes. I see his emotional attachment to the Army Doctor has started to have a negative effect. I must have another chat with John - MH_

Don’t kidnap him this time - GL

_I wasn’t going to Gregory - MH_

Good - GL

Be nice Myc. Sherlock really seems to like him - GL

_Of course - MH_


	9. A little bit of Mollyly advice

John/ _Molly_

Sarah broke up with me - JW

_Oh I’m sorry to hear that. I would invite you down to talk but Sherlock is working right now and well you know how he gets_

You are far too good to him Molly. He’s lucky to have you. I’ve been such a shit friend since I started dating Sarah - JW

_You are his best friend John. He would forgive you if you shot him in the chest_

Yeah? - JW

_Of course_

Tell him we are having take out for dinner then and to get milk on his way home - JW

_He laughed. Well he chuckled which is still scary. I think you are good for each other. I’ll see you on the next case I guess_

Thanks Molly - JW


	10. It's all fine, Whatever you are is fine

John/ _Sherlock_

It was the good looking blond guy - SH

Good looking? - JW

Yes. The blond one, he had a slightly higher muscle mass, stocky, brilliant green eyes. Was wearing the motorcycle jacket - SH

Yes I know who you were talking about. I just didn’t realise you… never mind - JW

Never realized I what? - SH

Seriously John why send the message at all if you are not going to finish the thought - SH

I just didn’t know you saw people as attractive - JW

Of course I can find people physically attractive. It just does not happen often - SH

Oh… well try for not a murderer next time and I think you might be on to something - JW

You don’t mind that I find males attractive? - SH

Yeah why wouldn’t I be? Like I said before. Whatever you are is all fine - JW

I thought that considering your quite violent and unnecessary exclamations of your heterosexuality that you might have had a problem with it. Some people tend to. Anderson certainly seems to - SH

Anderson is a dick don’t listen to him - JW

Whoever you like no matter the gender is fine by me but please don’t shack up with a criminal. Okay? - JW

Yes John. I will keep my liaisons to the law abiding section of the population - SH

Was that a joke from THE Sherlock Holmes? - JW

Might have been - SH

I’ll see you at home in a bit - JW

It wont change anything right John? - SH

Of course not mate. It’s all fine Sherlock. Whatever you want is fine - JW


	11. Do I need to bring cake?

Mycroft/ _Sherlock_

I have a case for you in America - MH

_Can I bring John - SH_

I think it would be best if Dr. Watson stayed at Baker street - MH

_What is the case? - SH_

The Undersecretary to the defense minister has received some threatening emails and letter and then found his dog murdered on his door step - MH

_Boring - SH_

Please Sherlock it’s a favour and they need it taken care of - MH

_Really Mycroft it is so tedious and no doubt simple that even you should be able to figure it out - SH_

Really Sherlock must you? Just come do it. You owe me a favour remember. I could reveal some very unsavory things to a certain army Doctor - MH

_Okay, no need to blackmail me. I’ll come over and look at the file. Do I need to bring cake? - SH_


	12. I don't care, I do

John/ _Sherlock_

Really America Sherlock? - JW

You couldn’t have let me know that you were leaving the country - JW

_It was a spur of the moment decision. Mycroft called in a favour - SH_

I’m going to bloody murder that wanker the next time I see him - JW

_Don’t do that. You wouldn’t get away with it - SH_

I don’t care - JW

_I do - SH_


	13. The case Abroad

John/ _Sherlock_

How’s America? - JW

_They are even more idiots here than the UK - SH_

You poor thing - JW

_Was that sarcasm? - SH_

Maybe it was maybe it wasn’t. How’s the case going? - JW

_Not as boring as I first thought. I uncovered a money laundering ring. The undersecretary is cheating on his wife. Their daughter is taking drugs. The Defense minister is secretly gay and behind the push of their gay rights movement. Though I think the threats to the undersecretary are to do with his involvement in a case against the Lawson accounting firm who have not only been laundering money but selling drugs and weapons to gangs - SH_

You are Brilliant. You haven’t even been there a week - JW

_I’m close to catching who did it - SH_

Of course you are. Have fun catching your criminal. I have to get some sleep I have to work in the morning - JW

_Good night John. Sweet dreams - SH_


	14. Sherlock Misses John and his violin

John/ _Sherlock_

_John? - SH_

Yes Sherlock. Isn’t it the middle of the night there - JW

_Yeah. I can’t sleep. I left my violin at Baker Street - SH_

What me to keep you company for a bit - JW

_I miss you. It’s a foreign concept for me but I still do - SH_

It’s okay to miss people Sherlock. For the record I miss you too - JW

_I’ll try and wrap this case up soon - SH_

Go get your criminal I’ll be here when you get back - JW


	15. He Solved It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys. I don't even have a good reason for being a terrible person but here are some chapters to tide you over till I upload again. Love you all. Please give me feedback becasue there is no real direction to this story just a whole heap of fluff atm.

John/ _Sherlock_

_I solved it, be back in a few day - SH_

You okay Sherlock? Usually you want to gloat over who did it - JW

_No - SH_

Sherlock. What happened talk to me - JW


	16. He was WHAT!?!

John/Mycroft

What happened in America? - JW

_I don’t know what you are talking about Dr Watson - MH_

Ever since he got back, he hasn’t been the same. What happened? - JW

_He was kidnapped for a day or two but nothing Sherlock hasn’t had happen to him before. He was fine when I last spoke to him - MH_

Kidnapped? - JW

How is that nothing? He was bloody kidnapped - JW

What did they do to him - JW

_I don’t know. He only had a few physical injuries and Sherlock won’t talk about it with me which is not unusual. He was really fine when I last saw him - MH_


	17. Let's Be Idiots Together

John/ _Sherlock_

Sherlock I know you don’t want to talk about it but how about you try and write down what happened. I am really worried about you mate - JW

_I don’t know what you are referring to - SH_

Mycroft told me you were kidnapped - JW

_Oh - SH_

Please let me help you Sherlock - JW

_It wasn’t anything I hadn’t dealt with previously John. The usual and quite unimaginative kidnapping really. It’s just… -SH_

Yes? - JW

_You weren’t there. Usually you are there to come and save me and you weren’t and I was worried - SH_

It’s okay to be scared when you are kidnapped Sherlock. Its okay to feel scared - JW

_I don’t feel John. I never have before - SH_

It’s not a bad thing - JW

_It’ll make me an idiot - SH_

Well come out of your bedroom and we can be idiots together - JW


	18. I care and that frightens me

John/ _Sherlock_

_Thank you John - SH_

You don’t need to thank me Sherlock. I care about you - JW

_(delay) I care about you to and that frightens me - SH_

It’s okay to feel and I am glad I get to see you do it - JW


	19. Best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Omg! more chapters! Please love me.

John/ _Sherlock_

_A case John - SH_

Are you sure you are up to a case Sherlock. You have only been back just over a week - JW

_I was bored I asked for a case. It’s a 5 but it is better than blowing up the kitchen is it not? - SH_

Is that concern for our apartment I hear? I’m shocked - JW  

_Sometimes I wonder why I like you so much John - SH_

And then I save your arse from a madman or Anderson and you remember I’m you best friend for a reason - JW

_Best friend? - SH_

Yes. Now what is this 3? - JW

_A simple break and enter gone wrong, they shot the security guard with a gun they thought had no bullets - SH_

_Idiot - SH_

Compared to you everyone is an idiot. You are just too smart - JW

_Will you be home late tonight? – SH_

No my shift ends soon - JW

_Good I thought we could go to Angelo’s for dinner - SH_

Any reason in particular that we are going out? - JW

_Can’t I have a nice night out with my best friend? - SH_

I guess so. Though they always give us a candle - JW

_I find their delusion into our nonexistent relationship rather amusing if I must say. Though I can ask them to stop if it makes you uncomfortable - SH_

No. It’s okay I guess. I just never thought people would question my sexuality quite this much - JW

_Oh… I’m sorry then - SH_

It’s not your fault - JW

_I would actually presume since they are questioning your sexuality because of your association with me then it is my fault, at least partially, by default - SH_

Well I don’t blame you. People are idiots right? - JW

_Right - SH_


	20. We ALL think you like Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it finally happening. The Johnlock is starting...

John/ **Gregory**

I think I like Sherlock! - JW

**We all think you like Sherlock - GL**

Greg this is serious - JW

**Okay. Well tell me what happened. - GL**

Well I guess he came back from America and told me he cared about me and I never thought of him as having feelings like that before - JW

**You didn’t know him before. It is obvious that he likes you. Always showing off and wanting you to think he is clever. It’s kind of adorable - GL**

Really?- JW

**Yeah mate. He is so gone for you - GL**

I never thought about him like that though and now I do. I’m not gay. Well I never felt this way about another guy before - JW

**Look I think you should figure yourself out because it’s all of nothing with Sherlock either you’re his best friend or you are more but if you do become more you can’t go back to being his friend.  - GL**

Yeah I know. I’ll figure it out. Thanks Greg - JW


	21. Leaving the pot to stew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade anyone

Greg/ _Mycroft_

_I’m going away for a few weeks. You will keep an eye on the situation while I’m away - MH_

Yes Myc I’ll keep an eye on your brothers budding relationship and if John hurts him I’ll arrest him or shoot him or something - GL

_Good - MH_

I was joking I’m not going to shoot my mate - GL

_Of course. I will see you when I get back - MH_

I look forward to it - GL

_I’ll miss you - MH_

I know you will - GL

_Isn’t this where you say you will miss me too? - MH_

I’ll miss you too you plonker - GL


	22. You remembered his name because of WHAT?

_Sherlock_ /John

I’m going out tonight? - JW

_Where? - SH_

Just out with some friends - JW

_Okay. Will I see you tonight? Or will you be staying with your friends? - SH_

Probably just crash at their place. I’ll see you tomorrow alright? - JW

_Yes. Tomorrow. I think Greg wants me to work on a case he’s having trouble with. - SH_

Hey you remembered his name - JW

_Well he is shagging my brother I might as well learn his name - SH_

Wait! Greg and Mycroft? When? How? - JW

_Oh it’s been going on for months. I have no doubt they bonded over their struggle with me early on and are now reaping the benefits of their close relationship - SH_


	23. It's Disgusting How Much You Two Care About Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. I have just made these two people up, they are creations of my crazy mind. But they serve a purpose. Plus there will be more Mystrade ahead

John/ **Mystery man (Steven/Jack)**

**I had fun last night - MM**

Yeah I did too. Thanks for helping me through that. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be - JW

**Yeah it can be tricky knowing what you want - MM**

Thanks mate. I better go before Sherlock comes back - JW

**God it’s disgusting how much you care about that guy - MM**

Thanks. You and Jack aren’t disgusting at all - JW

**Hey leave my man out of this - MM**

Will do mate. See you sometime I’m not having an identity crisis - JW

**We will be here - MM**


	24. It's hot when you're demanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Mystradey goodness

Greg/ _Mycroft_

_How is my brother - MH_

Oh ta. I’m good thanks for asking - GL

He’s good though. John has been going out with some friends recently and Sherlock doesn’t like it. He’s been taking on more cases - GL

_I’m sorry Greg I just as worried that is all. I’ll be home soon and I can make it up to you. I promise. I hope John works himself out soon or I might have to intervene. I doubt Sherlock even full understands what is going on. - MH_

Yeah I thought that too. I think John just needed time to accept that he might have feelings that aren’t strictly heterosexual. It is a bit confusing at the beginning. And you better make it up to me. I expect the full nine yards mister Holmes - GL

_God it’s hot when you’re demanding. I’ll hurry home love - MH_

Please do - GL


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like some ideas for this story. I know where I wanna go but I'm not sure how to get there but for now there is just a lot of awkward Johnlock Fluff and some quite questionable Mystrade. But do enjoy.

_Sherlock_ /John

_You have been going out a lot recently - SH_

I have. I’ve been meeting up with an old friend. We lost touch when I enlisted and I saw him the other day. We have been catching up. - JW

_Oh okay. I just thought you might have got a new girlfriend or something - SH_

(delayed) No. Just a friend Sherlock. You can meet him if you like. - JW

_Really? - SH_

_Usually you try to separate me from your ‘private’ life. - SH_

I do not. Of course you can meet him. He’s heard all about you. Says I talk about you a little too much - JW

_Well isn’t that telling John. I would like to meet this friend of yours - SH_

Okay but promise to be nice - JW

_I’m always nice - SH (deleted)_

_I promise - SH (sent)_


	26. Thank You Brother Dearest

_Sherlock_ /Mycroft

_John introduced me to his gay friends. What does that mean? - SH_

It means he accepts your sexuality and maybe he needed advice from some people who know a thing or two about being gay - MH

_Why couldn’t he ask me? He says we are best friends - SH_

Maybe the advice is about you - MH

_Oh I never thought of that. He seems okay with it though. He wasn’t mad when he found out. I guess it must be weird for him as a heterosexual man to live with someone like me - SH_

Oh Sherlock don’t think like that. John thinks you are wonderful. Not sure why dear brother. I don’t think it bothers him in the slightest. Now stop thinking like that. It does you know good to dwell on what that scum said about you - MH

_Thank you brother dearest - SH_

You are very welcome ‘Lock - MH


	27. He's Really Something isn't He

John/ **Steven &Jack**

**He is really something else isn’t he? good looking. I can see why you are into him - JF**

**Sorry that was Jack. But yes he was quite good looking mate. You two are very cute together. I think it will work out. He isn’t too good with emotions though is he - SF**

No he isn’t good at understanding emotions his or others. But thank you guys for the other night. I think you made him feel a lot more comfortable. It was interesting. I’ve never heard him talk about himself so much. - JW

**Well he is a very interesting lad. We wouldn’t mind catching up again - SF**

Thanks for all you’re help mate - JW


	28. Good (sent)

John/ _Sherlock_

Hey Sherlock. I  was wondering is you wanted to go out tonight seeing as you solved the case. Thought you might like to have a roper meal not just take out - JW

_Is this another attempt to get me to eat at regular intervals? - SH_

No. I just thought… you know what never mind. We can just get take out - JW

_Okay. The new Chinese place looks good - SH_

Good. I’ll pick some up on my way home - JW

_Thank you - SH (deleted)_

_Good – SH (sent)_


	29. Need a Pint

John/ **Greg**

Need a pint - JW

**Is that you asking me if I need one or informing me you need one? - GL**

Informing. God Sherlock is driving me up the walls - JW

**What’s new about that - GL**

Nothing - JW

**I’ll be at the usual pub soon - GL**

Thanks mate - JW


	30. Is He Doing the Thing

Greg/ _Mycroft_

Come home now! - GL

_Why? - MH_

I just got back from the pub with John - GL

_What has the good doctor done to my brother now - MH_

It’s what your brother is doing to our poor doctor more like it - GL

_Oh. Is he doing the thing? - MH_

Yes - GL

_I’ll be there shortly - MH_


	31. I Was Okay Being His Best Friend... Were You?

Mycroft/ _Sherlock_

Why are you pushing John away - MH

_I am doing no such thing - SH_

Oh really because that is not what John has been telling Greg - MH

_Really. Isn’t this all a bit schoolyard for four grown men - SH_

Don’t avoid it Sherlock. John likes you even you must see that and He isn’t think ‘him’ so please just give a little because that man has had to question quite a lot of his preconceived notions because of you - MH

_It’s not my fault he is bisexual. It’s not my fault I’m the only bloke he has ever felt close enough to let himself fancy. Why must I give? Maybe I don’t want what you all seem to think I do. Maybe I was okay just being his best friend - SH_

Where you? - MH

_Sod off - SH_

My point precisely - MH


	32. I Got Him Thinking

Mycroft/Lestrade

_I talked to Sherlock - MH_

And? - GL

_I got him thinking - MH_

Well that can’t be good - GL

Should we talk to John as well. Tell him what’s going on - GL

_Why don’t we step back. It’s been a stressful few weeks. I just want to get home and spend some time with the man in my life - MH_

Mhmmm. And which man might that be Mr Holmes - GL

_Well he is a tall rather handsome Detective who can do magical things with his fingers - MH_

Mycroft I’m at work. I can’t be talking like this - GL

_Why? Because you’re thinking about how long it’s been since you have been inside me? Is it making you hard at your crime scene detective? - MH_

Yes it bloody well is. And you know it. I hate when you go away on business - GL

_How about you take the weekend off and if my brother manages to behave himself we can spend it together - MH_

That actually sounds good Myc - GL

_Good because I can’t stop thinking about getting you home so I can taste your cock - MH_

You’re a menace - GL

_Yes but it’s worth it - MH_

Of you certainly are - GL


	33. I Miss You (Deleted)

_Sherlock_ /John

I haven’t seen you since Friday - JW

You never came home - JW

Just tell me you’re okay - JW

Sherlock? - JW

Please tell me you’re okay? - JW

I’m worried - JW

Mrs Hudson says she is worried too - JW

I won’t be mad - JW

If this is a drug thing - JW

Just please tell me you’re okay? - JW

Sherlock? - JW

I miss you - JW (deleted)


	34. Fine

Mycroft/ _Sherlock_

I know where you are and what you are doing. Stop ignoring him. He is worried sick about you so why don’t you get yourself back home before I send someone to get you - MH

Honestly Sherlock you must know how this looks to him. For all he knows you have overdosed and died - MH

_Fine - SH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this, I know I haven't updated this story in a while. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [My Writing Blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/herloyalshipper)


	35. Chapter 35

**John** /Greg

**Need to chat. Want a pint? - JW**

Sorry mate. I can’t I’m away on business but I’ll be happy to listen if you want to tell me anyway - GL

**Okay. But when you tell Mycroft please tell him to pretend he doesn’t know - JW**

I can’t make any promises, but I will try to keep him in line - GL

**Thanks mate. So Sherlock came home last night. He was in a bit of a strop just kept mumbling about meddling brothers. - JW**

Yeah, Mycroft may have used threats to get him to go back - GL

**Yeah well he came back and once I’d made him tea he just sat there and told me that he had no real experience with mutual relationships but as everyone seems to be pushing us together that if I was amenable he would like to try to have a relationship with me - JW**

Wow. Man that’s Wow. That is a big step from him.  - GL

**Yeah and then he kissed me - JW**

That’s great. We thought he would never move on - GL

**Move one? - JW**

Oh. Best just forget about that. Touchy subject at the best of times. - GL

**Greg just spill - JW**

NO thank you. My boyfriend the British government would kill me, if he finds where Sherlock hides the body - GL

Just ask Sherlock when he is ready - GL

**How will I know when that is? - JW**

You’ll know - GL


	36. Give The Man Some Credit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm finding this really hard to write. I'm running low on ideas and have just been all round very busy with university but thank you to all of you who have been reading this and loving it.   
> Go check out my Tumblr if you want HerLoyalShipper

_Mycroft_ /Greg

Sherlock asked John out - GL

_Good - MH_

And he kissed him - GL

_Really? I didn’t think my brother had it in him - MH_

I didn’t either. I may have let slip about Victor - GL

_Really Greg? What did you say - MH_

I just said that I wasn’t sure if Sherlock would ever move on - GL

_We must make sure John doesn’t upset the careful balance my brother has accomplished - MH_

How about we let them work it out and just pick up the pieces if John fails miserably - GL

_Which is likely - MH_

Hey give the man some credit. - GL

_Fine I will give him the benefit of the doubt - MH_

You were the one gun hoe about getting them together - GL

_I guess I was - MH_

_When will you be home - MH_

In two day


	37. Cliche

_Mycroft/_ Greg

_I can’t sleep - MH_

Me neither. I miss you so much My - GL

_This is going to sound cliché and I will forever deny saying it but the bed feels empty without you. - MH_

Are you thinking about that thing I did before I left? - GL

_Maybe. But you don’t know that - MH_

I promise it’ll be even better when I get back. I’m going to make you scream. Lose all that composure, I’ll take you apart My and you’re going to love it - GL

_Why do you say things like that when you aren’t here? - MH_

Just you wait darling - GL

_I’m gonna go now, think I may get to sleep. Love you - MH_

Have a good wank sweetie - GL


	38. A Locked Room Murder

_Sherlock_ /John

_A case John! - SH_

Wow an exclamation mark. Someone’s excited - JW

_A man was found stabbed to DEATH in a locked room and they don’t have a murder weapon - SH_

Yes you do like a good locked room murder - JW

_Are you coming then? I someone to stand outside the room to see if you can hear any noise from within. Anderson is being next to useless like always. - SH_

I’ll be right there love - JW (deleted)

I’m on my way - JW (sent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time but I really have very little direction for this fic and just write it when I am procrastinating my other multi-chapters. Hope you like this little update, though.


	39. Coming Out of The Closet

John/ **Greg**

We might need some help - JW

**What has Sherlock done now? Where is the murderer - GL**

Sherlock is following the suspect. I may have gotten locked in a closet in the process - JW

**Do you need help coming out of the closet John - GL**

Very amusing. Laugh it up mate - JW

**I’ll be there soon - GL**


	40. our relationship isn't a joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about leaving you all for so long. I have been busy in my absence and the plot bunnies haven't left me alone. My internet for the last few months has been unreliable and will continue to be so for a while. So updates will be sparse. Sorry guys but I love all the love I'm getting for all my fics. Thank you so much

_Sherlock_ /John

Don’t ever do that to me again - JW

_It wasn’t intentional - SH_

Yeah but I had to call Greg to come get me out because you were off catching a murderer - JW

_But you and Greg are friends I don’t see why you are so upset about it - SH_

Because Donovan was listening and now everyone is making coming out of the closet jokes - JW

_If that bothered you then you should not have entered into a romantic attachment with another man - SH_

Its not that - JW

Its just I don’t want people to make a big deal. I like you man or not. I don’t see why everyone else has to be involved - JW

_I never understood human relationships much and I never understood the criticism of homosexuality but I do believe that they do not mean to offend, they are just ignorant - SH_

_If it’s any consolation I like you too John - SH_

I know you great git - JW

_Good - SH_

I can practically hear you smiling - JW

_I would never - SH_


	42. Go away

_Sherlock_ /Mycroft

I hear you and John are enjoying yourselves - MH

_Go away - SH_

I just want to say I’m happy for my little brother is that so much to ask - MH

_Yes - SH_

Well have fun with your doctor - MH


	43. Out of Milk

John _/Sherlock_

_We are out of milk - SH_

Go get some you git. I’m at the clinic - JW

_Oh. Is it Tuesday already? - SH_

Yes love. NOW get up and get your own milk. I’ll pick up some Thai food on the way home - JW

_I love you - SH (deleted)_

_Fine - SH (sent)_


	44. Completely Innocent

**Greg** /John

 

**How is Sherlock? - GL**

In his mind palace a lot. I’m good too thanks for asking - JW

**I don’t have to worry about you. I know how Sherlock gets when there isn’t a case for a while. 2 weeks is a long time for him - GL**

Well I’ve been keeping him busy - JW

**I don’t need to know the details John - GL**

Hey. I meant that in a completely innocent way. We aren’t ready for that. Sherlock definitely isn’t. Plus I had to listen to stories of you sucking off your boyfriend - JW


	45. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock actually asking for advice

Mycroft/ _Sherlock_

 

_I need advice - SH_

In all my years Sherlock I never thought I would see the day where you would come to me for advice - MH

_Oh never mind - SH_


	46. What has Mycroft done now?

John/ **Greg**

I don’t know what Mycroft did but Sherlock won’t come out of his room - JW

**What makes you think Myc did anything - GL**

Well Sherlock was fine when I got home was in his mind palace. I kissed his forehead to let him know I was home and went to make tea then next thing I know Sherlock is throwing his phone across the room and exclaiming that he is never speaking to Mycroft again - JW 

**Oh. I’ll ask Myc - GL**

(Time lapse)

**Apparently Sherlock asked him for advice and before you ask we don’t know what. Myc was being an ass as usual and well you saw the result - GL**

**He says he’s sorry for what it’s worth - GL**

He better be and tell him to get his ponsy ass over here an apologies in person and coax my child of a boyfriend out of his room. - JW

**Will do mate - GL**


	47. You are a very strange man

John/ _Mycroft_

Thank you - JW

_You know you could have just said that to me when I was there - MH_

Where is the fun in that - JW

_You are a very strange man John Watson - MH_


	48. Do you still want that advice

Mycroft/ _Sherlock_

Do you still want that advice? - MH

_Yes fine - SH_

_You and Greg are having sex right? - SH_

Yes brother, it tends to happen in relationships - MH

_Fine how do you do it - SH_

You want to know the details of our sex life? I would have thought you would have deduced it already? - MH

_I don’t need to know what depraved things you are into. I need logistics - SH_

Brother I know I joke about it but I know you’ve have sex before. Did you delete it - MH

_Of course, I haven’t but it wasn’t like this. I didn’t want - SH_

You must really like John - MH

Come by and we will talk. I’ll need tea and cake for this conversation - MH

_I do. And you eat too much cake already - SH_

Greg likes that I’m a little round so sue me - MH

_Oh, god, don’t talk about my colleague’s sexual fetishes - SH_


	49. Kissing at crime scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys. It's a little short but more is coming. I might be updating a little more often which is probably still not enough or as much as I would like.

**Greg** /John

**What has gotten into Sherlock - GL**

I don’t know. Ever since his chat with Mycroft he has been… affectionate. It’s actually a little creepy - JW

**Well I’m glad your relationship is moving forward but not at crime scenes - GL**

I’ll have a chat with him - JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this please leave a kudos and comments are always encouraging.


End file.
